Not Like the Books
by secretrace
Summary: Yoh,Ren,Horo horo,Lyserg: Witch hunters. Anna, Pirika,Tamao,Jeanne: Witches. Now imagine those 2 completely different groups together in a city. It's gonna be interesting. And not to mention, who are those 4 NEW girls on campus?
1. Warm Welcome? Not

Hello everyone! Sachiko Dogwood AKA Secretrace here! I'm starting on my second Shaman King fanfic. Hope you all like it! RxR

NOTE TO ALL: DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING IN THIS STORY> IT IS FICTION> REMEMBER THAT!**

* * *

**

**Taken from the Encyclopedia of the World:**

**Witch: **Servants of Evil. Witches live in the deep fires of the Dark World, causing chaos and destruction on Earth. They usually visit Earth to find followers, and will do anything to get what they want. These creatures should not be trusted, or be spared by anyone's mercy, for they will show you none.

**Not like It is in the Books**

**Chapter 1: Warm Welcome? Not**

The room was silent.

"Did you feel that?" a teen of about 18 with green hair asked his 3 companions.

"Yeah. I felt them." A purple haired boy answered.

"Me too. I felt four vibrations." A spiky blue haired boy added.

"Well, guys, you know what that means!" The leader, a brown haired boy said innocently, though he and the group were smiling determinedly.

"Time to give some witches a warm welcome."

4 figures dashed across the dark and crowded forest.

The leader had on a black cape and a bandana with shoulder-length hair. The girl on the right had longer hair, while the girl on the left had the shortest hair of the clan. Finally, the girl trailing the three had the longest hair, and it seemed to reflect the moon's radiance.

The darkness surrounding them hid all their other features.

"Anna, Wait!" The short-haired girl called out to the leader.

"There's not time to waste, Tamao. If those hunters catch us, we'll be killed." The leader, Anna, replied, not even bothering to slow down.

"But can't we just use our spells?" came the voice of the girl on the right named Pirika.

"We don't have enough concentration. Right now, all we can do is run and hopefully they won't be able to catch up with us."

"There they are!" A voice yelled not too far behind them.

"Girls, run faster!" Anna shouted. It wasn't fair. Witches aren't bad like the what the books say.

"Anna! I can't run anymore! My legs are about to collapse!" Pirika cried.

There was no choice left. Anna is the strongest of the group. The others are strong, too, but are not as strong.

She sighed. "You three find a place to hid. Hurry!" They cloaked themselves in the shadow of the trees while Anna stood in the gleaming moonlight. Her hood was up. Taking a deep breath, she chanted, "_Fdennas nogothrim, Lasto beth lammen!_" over and over.

The hunters were getting closer, oblivious to the sudden shudder of the trees.

All of a sudden, the tree nearest to her burst up in flames, followed by another one. The pattern spread out until it reached the hunters not far away.

"What the hell's going on?" one of them asked.

"It's those damn witches! They're cursing the place!" a man with a British accent yelled.

When Anna was content that her spell will keep them occupied for a bit longer, she turned to her comrades, "Pirika! Lead the rest of the group to someplace with water! We'll be needing it."

Pirika stood there, confused. She then caught on and ran in a different direction away from all the action, followed by the other two witches.

'_Pirika will know where water is. Her senses have never been wrong.'_ Anna thought as she stood in front of the flames.

Just then, one of the Hunter's face was lit up by the fire. Anna almost gasped. This face looked so young, he may even be around her age. And not to mention, he was kind of cute, too, with those headphones behind his ears. _'Don't think that! He's trying to kill you!'_ She turned and ran towards the direction that her companions ran in.

The girl found them on the shore of a little brook.

"Anna! Did you lose them?" came the silver haired girl's call.

"Unfortunately, I didn't, Jeanne. They're still after us."

"Do they even know when to give up?"

"Probably not. Pirika, are you ready?" Anna turned to the blue-haired witch.

She nodded.

"Good. I want you to summon a powerful rain storm to put out the fire."

Pirika nodded again and waited for the signal.

"Now!" Pirika quickly took a deep breath and chanted a few words. The water in the lake behind her rose sky-high. It stared to rain, then pour, drenching the ground, making it muddy. Steam rose as the fire was extinguished from the trees.

"Let's go," Anna said, "they won't be able to catch up with us through this." With that, the four disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Please review! It's gonna be a chapter story. I'm good at makin those. 

Secretrace


	2. The College Life

Hello again! I apologize for not updating in a while. I'm working on some chapters in advance so you guys don't have to wait that much anymore!

Don't forget to check my profile for some news. It's important.

And now, on with chapter 2!

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The College Life **

"Mr. Asakura, you are half and hour late. Do you have an explanation for this?" the teacher asked the brunette who had just walked in casually during the middle of class.

"Nope. I'm pretty comfortable, thanks." Yoh replied good-naturally. All thegirls giggled uncontrollably.

"Oh, hi ladies." Yoh winked at them.

"Hi, Yoh!" they all squealed.

"That's enough Mrs. Asakura. Please take a seat." Yoh when over to his friend and sat as the teacher went back to teaching.

"You should try to get to class on time," Ren said to him, "Otherwise, you'll fail this class for sure."

Yoh just smiled, but Ren knew. The whole gang knew. Yoh was as irresistible to girls as honey is irresistible to bees. _One day,_ Ren thought, _He'll be flattened by that stampede of his fangirls._

RRRIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG!

"Yes!"

"class dismissed." The professor said, relieved. But by the time he had finished saying it, the class was already empty.

"Man, I _hate_ History! That stupid teacher always picks on me." Yoh said, frustrated, emphasizing the word "hate".

"Then Why don't you complain to the principle?" Asked a short-and I mean SHORT guy, followed by a blue-haired skater dude.

Yoh turned around, "Manta! Horo! What took you two so long?"

"Oh, we had to get pass this huge crowd of guys who were crowding this girl who looks kind of like me."

"She new here? 'cause I know all the girls on campus and none of them are close to looking like you." Ren said.

"Well, she had blue hair, and a headband that looked exactly like mine." Horo said, "I tried to get her name, but she disappeared before I could say hello."

"You wanna go look for her, then?" The gold-eyed boy asked.

"Sure, why not. You guys go get some lunch. We'll catch up later."

So Yoh and Lyserg went to look for a seat, but all were full. They may be the most popular guys in the school, but that doesn't mean that they cando whatever they want when it comes to lunch tables. So they looked for a table that didn't have a lot of people sitting there. Lyserg was the first one to spot one, since Yoh was busy waving at his "fan girls."

"Come on, everywhere else is full." He pointed to the table with three girls sitting at it.

"Hey," Jeanne warned the girls, "some boys are coming over."

"Hey, girls, may we join you?" A brown haired boy asked.

-----------------------------------------------

Tamao turned to face him, "Sure." '_He's kinda cute.'_ She thought, then blushed.

"So . . . are you girls new here?" The boy with green hair asked, "I've never seen you on campus before."

"Yes, we are." Jeanne answered.

"When did you arrive?"

"Um . . ." She couldn't answer that. Just in case.

There were no more conversations between the two groups for a long time.

"Hey! Found a table?" two more boys came to the table, followed by a blue haired girl who looked furious.

Tamao saw her and smiled. "Pirika! Where were you?"

"Where was I? I was running away from these perverted freaks!" She said angrily.

"Oh, sorry. We thought you were following us 'cause you're attracted to us." A purple haired kid said as he smirked.

"Attracted to _you_? I'd rather die than like an arrogant fool, and by that, I mean you!" She spat back.

"Now, now, don't be such a hater, _Pirika_."

-----------------------------------------------------

The blue-haired girl was about to answer back when the bell rang.

"Well, it was nice talking to you ladies, we hope to see you again sometimes." Ren said indifferently.

"You wish." The blue haired girl muttered, low enough so that he couldn't hear her.

Yoh was only half listen. He was watching the blond haired girl, who was eating quietly. She looked nice, but familiar. '_She's probably those girls who are always quiet and shy.'_ But she was beautiful. Those onyx eyes were so mesmerizing.

"Yoh, come on. You don't want to be late for math."

During Math

"YOH ASAKURA!"

The kid snapped his head up quickly, "Yes, sensei?"

"This is the eleventh time you've fallen asleep during class! One more time and you'll receive a detention you got that? Now ans- No, don't fall asleep!"

It was too late. Yoh had already put his head back down and gone back to sleep.

Veins were how visible on the sensei's forehead, "Detention!" He yelled.

The guys snickered. Yoh went on sleeping.

"Can't you at leaststay awake for the whole class, Yoh?" Manta asked. They were in their dorm rooms, which were right next to each other. At the beginning of the year, the teachers made sure to keep them as far apart as possible, but they somehow managed to get together.

"I can't help myself, Manta. School's useless compared to what we have to do, and it's not even gonna help us in any way." Yoh replied.

"As your manager, I don't want to expose you guys, so we have to do this."

"You've got to be kidding me," Said a voice outside their door. It was the blue haired girl and her group of girls, "We're going to have to live right across from _them_? Anna, this is torture!"

"Be quiet, Pirika. We don't want to disturb these . . ._people_ . . . do we?" The blond said, back facing them. With that, she closed (slammed)the door totheir dorm room.

There was silence between the boys.

"What was that all about?" Horo horo asked.

"Dunno, but we should get ready for our next classes."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Pirika you fool, why did you associate with them?" Anna asked. The girls were scared; Anna was pissed off.

"I . . . wasn't associating with them, Anna," Pirika had her head down with shame, "I was annoyed, so I wanted to tell the off."

"That's enough. Do you have any idea who we're dealing with?"

"No, who?"

Anna looked up, eyes cold as ice, "those guys are the witch hunters who tried to kill us on our first night here at Funbari."

The girls gasped.

"Are . . . are you sure?" Tamao asked.

"Aren't I always?"

"Then what are we going to do?" Jeanne asked.

"Should we destroy them?" Pirika said frantically.

"No," Anna said calmly, "You know our law forbids any killing of beings. It would only lead us to destruction."

"Then what are we going to do, Anna! If they found out who we are, they'll kill us for sure!"

"We will continue our rituals, and pray to the Elements that they don't find out who we are. In the meantime, hurry to your next class or you'll be late!"

* * *

This is basically an introduction chapter, where all the characters meet each other. It isn't as interesting, but I think it's necessary (I spelled it right!) 

Please review for me! Thank You all!


End file.
